Angela's Crush
by Sheytune
Summary: Angela has a crush, but she's afraid that acting on it will cost her her relationship with Brennan.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

---------------------------------------------------

Angela paced her office. For days now, she had been struggling with her feelings. She couldn't keep doing this.

She flopped down in her chair and rocked back and forth. She knew what she needed to do. She just was dreading doing it. She fiddled with the pen on her desk. Finally she sighed and stood up. Looking like she was about to face a firing squad, she headed off to talk with her best friend.

Brennan was intent on something on the computer when Angela knocked on her office door. As Angela waited to be acknowledged, she became more and more nervous. Finally Brennan looked up.

"Hi, Angela."

Angela walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Hi Bren. I need to talk to you."

Brennan walked over to the couch, motioning Angela to join her. "What is it Ange? Is there a problem with the facial reconstruction?"

Angela sighed. "No, sweetie, it's something else. You know how I've been doing a computer session with the after school science club your dad runs?"

Brennan looked alarmed. "What has he done?" She waited for Angela's reply, her mind racing with the possibilities. Her father was a thief and a murderer. What could he have done to have upset Angela?

Angela started to answer a couple of times, but was visibly struggling to find the words. Finally she was able to say "No, Bren, he hasn't done anything inappropriate. It's just – I was helping with the sessions, and we'd chat – you know, talking about what happened that day, discussing what to do the next day, and, well, you know your dad, he can be really charming."

Brennan nodded. "Yes, I know, he's a con man. Of course he's charming."

Angela continued, "Well, he's really good with the kids in the after-school program. He listens to them, he teaches them things, he makes sure everyone is involved. He's a good teacher. And over the last few weeks I've enjoyed hanging out with him".

Brennan looked puzzled. "That's all good, right? What's the problem?"

Angela took a deep breath. "Sweetie, the thing is I'm attracted to your dad." She watched an expression of shock and horror spread across Brennan's face.

"What? Angela, no. He's old enough to be your father."

Angela smiled ruefully. "I know, Bren. Don't you think I've tried to get past this? I don't _want_ to be attracted to him, but I have to admit that I am. And I'm starting to think that he's attracted to me, too. "

Brennan stood up, towering over Angela, who was still sitting on the couch. "No, Angela, my father doesn't date."

Angela stood up. "Sweetie, I know he loved your mother, but she's been dead for more than 15 years. It's possible that he has gone on a date in that time – but whether he has or not, maybe he wants to date me. But the most important thing to me is whether _you're _OK with it. You're my best friend, and I won't risk that. Nothing has happened yet, and if this is a problem for you, nothing will happen. I promise." She sighed and continued, "I know this is a lot to take in. I'm going to let you think about it. We'll talk later."

She walked out of Brennan's office. Brennan sighed, and sat down on the couch again.

Booth glanced over at his partner yet again. She had barely said a word since he'd picked her up 20 minutes before, and was spending the drive to the crime scene staring out the window. Obviously, something was bothering her. Road construction had caused traffic slow downs, and they were at least 15 minutes from the crime scene. Should he ask now, or wait until afterwards?

Brennan sighed, which was the sign he was waiting for. Better to ask now. "Bones? What's bothering you?"

Brennan glanced at him, her face a mask of confusion and pain. "Angela wants to date my father."

Luckily, the driver behind them was able to stop when Booth slammed on the brakes.

"Really? Angela and your dad?"

"Yes, she told me this morning. She said that she wouldn't do anything if I wasn't OK with it."

As traffic started to move again, Booth asked, "What did you tell her?"

Brennan sighed. "I don't know what to tell her. I mean, he's my estranged-for-years, criminal father. And she's my flighty, commitment-fearing best friend. What if he hurts her? What if she hurts him?"

Booth sighed. "Well, Bones, I think that's really up to the two of them. That's the risk you take when you start a new relationship. But what about you? How will you feel if they start dating? Will you be able to make your peace with it? It sounds to me like Angela doesn't want to lose you. I'm sure Max doesn't either."

Brennan looked over at him. "I don't know, Booth. I always think of my dad with my mom. It's _weird_ to think of him with Angela. But I love them both, and I want them to be happy." Her voice cracked, and she turned her head to look out the window. "What should I do?"

Booth reached over and put his hand on her arm. "Bones, I can't tell you what to do. I _can_ tell you that if you can't live with them together, you need to tell them now. And I can tell you that they both love you too, and neither of them wants to do anything that will cost them their relationship with you."

Brennan turned her head to look back at Booth. "I think … I think I should tell Angela that it's OK. I don't want to be the one to stand in their way."

Booth smiled. "Good for you, Bones." He signaled the turn, and pulled in to the crime scene. "And just think Bones, Angela would probably be a pretty permissive stepmother."

"Angela?"

Angela looked up from her computer when she heard Brennan's voice. "Hi, Bren, I'm working on the facial reconstruction now."

Brennan stood awkwardly in the doorway to Angela's office, twisting her hands together. "That's not why I'm here. I'm here about the … thing we were discussing the other day."

Angela looked stunned. "Oh! Come in, sit down. Well, what have you decided?"

Brennan sat down on Angela's couch. "I've decided … I've decided that you're my friend, and he's my father, and if the two of you can be happy together, I don't want to stand in your way."

Angela gasped, and reached out to hug Brennan. "Thanks, sweetie."

Brennan hugged Angela back and laughed. "It's still disconcerting, though."

Angela laughed. "I know, Brennan, I'm still kind of freaked out by it too."

Brennan stood up, saying "I want you to be happy. It might take me a while to get used to seeing you together, but I promise you, I'll get through it. I don't want to lose either of you."

"You won't, Bren, I promise."

Brennan walked to the door. "You're helping with the after-school program again today, aren't you? Are you going to talk to him today?"

Angela grinned. "I don't know, maybe. I think … I think I'm just going to let it happen organically. If it happens, it happens. I'm just glad that _if_ it happens, I don't have to worry about it costing me my best friend."

Brennan smiled. "It won't. But if you become my step-mother, that doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do."

Angela laughed. "I'll try to remember that, sweetie. And thanks again."

---------------------------------------------------

Note: I'm not sure where this came from either.


End file.
